Discovery Bros!
by BenedictusCumberbatchicus
Summary: Steve and Thor team up, to discover the modern world. *TAKING REQUESTS*
1. Discover Bros discover Discovery Bros!

"Science Bros!" Tony and Bruce grinned as they high-fived each other from across the table. Thor asked, for the seventy-second time, "What is that strange handshake?"  
"It's called a high five," Bruce explained. Tony smirked at Thor, finding his questions hilarious, "Only the cool people do it!"  
Thor frowned, "What skills do I need to possess to become 'cool'?"  
"You have to be a certified genius," Tony explained, "Or a billionaire."  
"No you don't, Tony," Steve groaned.  
Tony and Bruce had been high-fiving each other just to piss off Steve, and it was definitely working. "Coolness depends in the person deciding," Steve said.  
"My tower," Tony said, "my rules. And I say only science bros can be cool."  
"Son of Roger, does that mean that I am able to say who is 'cool'?" Thor asked, puzzled even further, completely ignoring Tony (which annoyed the billionaire greatly).  
Steve nodded, "Yes."  
"Then I order that only the people that I deem 'cool' shall be 'cool'." Thor smiled proudly. Tony just sighed, knowing that any argument will only result in being thrown out of the window. His arm was still purple from the last time.  
Although he had to say, Thor was very creative when it came to throwing things in anger. Tony had no idea that humans were able to be used like lassos. Or that Thor had any idea what a lasso was.  
Thor banged his fist onto the table, like a judge with its gavel (which, ironically was created to represent Mjölnir) "Steve, son of Roger, you are 'cool'. Loki is also 'cool', because he is my brother, and any son of Odin is 'cool'," Thor confirmed. Tony gripped Bruce's wrist, and snarled, "Then Bruce and I'll be in our mega-cool lab. Only bros allowed," before pulling him out of the room. Thor stared in confusion, "What us the meaning of 'bros'?"  
"I have no idea," Steve revealed.  
At that moment, Natasha came into the room. "Friend Natasha!" Thor cried, "What is the meaning of 'bros'?"  
"Brothers," Natasha smiled, "but Tony and Bruce use it as a form of close friendship."  
"Steve!" Thor decided, "You are a close friend! You and I shall be 'bros'!"  
"If you want," Steve shrugged. Thor linked arms with Steve cheerfully, "We are 'bros' now! Let us discover what 'bros' do!"  
Steve decided that being a 'bro' to Thor wasn't the best idea, and attempted to make conversation with Natasha, only to realise that she had left a short while ago. "Brother, you look sad. What has done this to you?" Thor frowned.  
"It's nothing," Steve shrugged, "Just life."  
"Then we shall make it entertaining. Let us discover how Midgardians entertain themselves." Then Thor raised his hammer to the ceiling, creating a hammer-shaped crease in the Hulk-proof walls, and shouted, "I have it! We shall be 'Discovery Bros'!"


	2. Thor discovers Poptarts!

Breakfast at Stark Towers was, as always, extremely hectic.  
Steve was first into the kitchen, having Weetabix, at 8 sharp, followed five minutes later by Thor, who eats his usually Coco Pops. At 8:15, Bruce arrives, also eating Weetabix, and ten minutes later, Clint and Natasha arrive, with Clint frying eggs and Natasha tucking into a raspberry yogurt. By this time the kitchen is in full swing.

"Has anybody seen my yogurts?" Natasha asks, checking the cupboards, knowing how half of the team probably don't know what a fridge is for. Clint attempts to tell her something, but the food in his mouth stops his words from sounding anywhere near the English language. Natasha thinks that she hears the Russian word for 'chin' in his sentence.  
Steve, who is on his way out of the kitchen, shrugs, and suggests the far cupboard, which Tony calls 'The Cupboard of What-The-Fuck-Is-This Goods'. She empties the cupboard onto the table, finding several peculiar things, such as a jar of pickles from 1997, which she doesn't even want to ask Tony about, many Shawarma recipes and a box of Poptarts. At the back of the cupboard, she finds her yogurts, and packs away all of the items from the cupboard. By this time Steve and Bruce have gone, and Clint is polishing off his eggs. Thor is on his second bowl of Coco Pops.  
"There we go!" she smiles, grabbing a spoon, and digging into her delicious yoghurt. As she slides into the seat next to Clint, she notices that Thor is staring at the box of Poptarts: "What are these giant biscuits?"  
At that point, an extremely hung-over and sleepy Tony stumbles into the kitchen. He grabs the Poptarts, and stuffs one into his mouth. He attempts a "Morning," with crumbs flying out of his mouth. Not that he cares.  
"Gotta love Poptarts," he smiled, "I bet you don't have these in Asgard!"  
"They are a Midgardian delicacy," Thor confirmed.  
Tony laughed, "Then it sucks in Asgard then!"  
Thor banged both hands on the table, breaking it in half, and roared, "DO NOT LAUGH AT THE HOME OF THE GODS, MAN OF IRON."  
"Fine, just take the cookies and I'll be outta here," Stark gave the Poptarts to Thor, and left the room before Thor's mood could get any worse.  
Clint and Natasha talked in hushed tones, oblivious to the drama that had just unfolded. And they seemed to be holding hands.  
Thor pulled out a Poptart, and stuffed it into his mouth. As he chewed it, his expression turned from downright anger to surprise. He raised the Poptarts to the roof, and spluttered out crumbs from his mouth, saying: "Food of the Gods! This is food worthy of Asgardians!"


End file.
